Suraizero
スライゼロ舞い上がる(Full name:スライゼロ舞い上がる Suraizero Maiagaru; English Suraizero Soar). Suraizero is Winx's Darkus Baku Lava Storm Fusion Dragonoid and Blackout's younger sister. Information Suraizero is a Fusion Dragonoid. With her wings, she can fly at high altitudes and make swift ecapes. She is a very strategic Bakugan, and she also uses her cutness to stun her male Bakugan. As a final blow, she uses fast and strong attacks to finish off her opponents. With her stealth, she can sneak out of any sneaky situtation as she pleases. Personality Suraizero is cruel, vicious, and selfish Bakugan. She always cuss and hardly shows any emotion. She rarely shows her nice side. But Suraizero has an alternative personality, called "The Innocent Mode". In this form, she is friendly, laid-back, nice, and innocent. She always smiles and sees the bright side of things. She can also be a little suductive and sexual. Always talking about her body parts and making sexual slang/references. History Suraizero was happily born with her two parents. When she was 11, her parents were killed by a serect organization. Since then, she's been living on her own until she met Winx. He helped her with her finding the organization that killed her parents. Winx and the rest of his Bakugan often comfort her when she cries over her late parents. Family and Relationships Firerak Blackout Averia InfinFlare Ability Cards Pyrus *'Lava Spout': Adds 600 Gs to Suraizero. *'Blaze Wavern': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the Bakugan is Pyrus, the Bakugan loses an additional 400 Gs. *'Inferno Nova': Nullfies the opponents ability and transfers 500 Gs. Subterra *'Clay Barrier': The opponent cannot activate any abilities for three turns. *'Earthquake of Hell': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is not Subterra, the Bakugan loses an additional 300 Gs. *'TerraEarth': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is not Subterra, the Bakugan loses an additional 500 Gs. Haos *'Light of the Heavens': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is Haos, Darkus, or Pyrus, transfers an extra 400 Gs. *'Glowlust': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is Haos, any Gs increase also effects Suraizero. *'Luminous Zero': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero and if the opponent is not Haos, they cannot activate abilities for two turns. *'Shining Sun:' *'Solar Light': This is automatically at the start of a round. Any aspect other G-Power doesn't affect Suraizero. Darkus *'Dark Zero': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero and the opponent cannot activate abilities for one turn. *'Shady Nuke': Doubles or triples the effects of Suraizero's abilities. *'Pitch-Dark': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero and 100 Gs for every ability the opponent used before this one. *'Adversary Calling': Blackout is added to the battle and both of their G-powers are combined. They both gain 400 Gs. *'Dark Lightning': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 500 Gs. *'My Bitch': If the opponent's Bakugan is male, the Bakugan loses 800 Gs. If female, she loses 400 Gs. Aquos *'Frostbite': The opponent is decreased to 500 Gs. *'Icy Field': All the Bakugan reutrn to base level. If the opponent's Gs are higher then Suraizero, they loses 700 Gs. *'Aquifer': Suraizero and the opponent exchange Gs and the one with the higher Gs gain an extra 600. *'Aqua Typhoon': Suraizero gains the exact amount of Gs as the opponent's current Gs. (EX: If the opponent currently has 1500 Gs, Suraizero gains 1500 Gs) *'Ice Crusher': If the opponent rolled first, they lose 200 Gs on their turn for a round. If Winx rolled first, he gets first turn again on the next round. Ventus *'Azure Bomb': Adds 500 Gs to Suraizero and if the opponent is not Ventus, they cannot activate abilities for two turns. *'Sky Wavern': Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 400 Gs. If the opponent is not Ventus, transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. *'Aerial Combat': Adds 200 Gs to Suraizero for every ability the opponent uses before this one. *'Sexy Seduction': If the opponent's Bakugan is male, his G-Power is reduced to 0. If it's female, her G-Power is reduced to 600. Cimmerian Zero Mode In this mode, Suraizero automatically gains 400 Gs. The ability in this mode can only be activated if Suraizero is over 1,800 Gs. *'Aphotic Zero': Amplified effects do not affect Suraizero for three turns. (EX: If you activate an ability that doubles of triples the effect, the standard effect affects her) *'Dark Curse': The opponent loses 300 Gs on their turn for the round. *'Maximum Umbra': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Suraizero. If the opponent is not Darkus, Suraizero gets another 300 Gs and the opponent's next turn is skipped. Lustrous Light Mode In this mode, Suraizero and any other Bakugan on her side automatically gains 600 Gs. The abilities in this mode can only be activated if Suraizero is under 1,000 Gs. *'Helping Light': Suraizero and her ally gains 200 Gs on their turn in a round. (Can only be used in a double battle or more) *'Lustrous Blind': Suraizero and her ally gain doube their current G-power. *'Radiant Light': Suraizero and her ally won't be affected by amplified effects for the rest of the round. *'Luminous Reset': All G-Powers are on the field are returned to base. *'Light Combination': Combines Suraizero's and her ally(ies) G-power and adds 300 Gs to the Bakugan. Other Quotes *"Awww.. Big Boy's going to cry to he's mama.. :(" -Suraizero taunting Blackout Trivia *Her last name Maiagaru(English;Soar) comes from her ability to fly, as all her family has some sort of flying. *Blackout and Suraizero are the only siblings of their parents that have Japanese names. *She always carries two roses in her right hand to remind her of her parents. Since both her parents are right handed and love the scent of roses. Extra Alternative human form human form Warrior form Gallery 632103.jpg|Suraizero's alternative human form 1093018.jpg|Human form 1141817.jpg|Suraizero's Warrior form Category:Bakugan Category:Dragonoid Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Winx Category:Guardian Bakugan